


Backtracking

by solar_celeste



Series: Dwindling [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, loosing progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: They should be making progress, not losing it.





	Backtracking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on all my other fics. I've been going through a rough patch and needed a break but will be returning to them all very soon. I know I can't make excuses for everything so I'm sorry, but this is just how it all worked out. Also, there has been attention brought to the fact that I chose to organize this story as a series, with individual works instead of chapters. If this isn't your style, I'm sorry, but it's how I would prefer write it and I will not be changing it.
> 
> Comments keep be alive but, please, my heart can only take rainbows and pots of gold right now. If your not a leprechaun or unicorn, please keep your fingers off the keyboard, thanks.  
>  \- Solar

Father had already left for the office when Pennyworth gathered Damian for school. He had woken up alone in the bed, the sheets next to him had long gone cold from the lack of his Father’s body heat. The sting of the pain that his and Father’s encounter the night before hadn’t been enough for the man to give him the time for even a word ate away at him. For this reason and others, Damian did not want to go to school. He hadn’t even wanted to rise from the bed, he lacked every and all motivation that he had once possessed. Nevertheless, Pennyworth wan’t having that attitude in the slightest, and practically dragged Damian from the bed into his own room to change into his uniform and fix his hair.

 

He refused the offer of breakfast, claiming he he had a slight stomach ache in favor of eating the prepared food. It’s not like he deserved the time and effort that had been put into making it, or the money that had been put into purchasing it.

 

Once again school had passed nonchalantly, with little fuss besides the usual concerned glances of his teachers. The last bell rang and we made his way to the school yard, climbing into the backseat when he spotted Pennyworth waiting for him.

 

He managed to suffer through the usual ride home, and his homework. It was around training that he began to slow down, lose motivation all together. Todd had stopped by for the night, and Drake, not having left after last night, had also been present at dinner. They both kept glancing, starring, as if they were accepting Damian to attack, or perhaps grow another head.

 

It made his blood chill.

 

Father had not been present for the entirety of dinner, leaving early to instead finish a case. Old Damian would have seethed at that, but present Damian could only brush the sinking feeling in his chest away, choosing to busy himself by pushing his food around on his plate. Pennyworth glanced at him when the plate was returned after the meal, barely touched.

 

He hurried to the cave as soon as he was dismissed from the table, anxious to distract himself with a busy patrol.

 

Except…. patrol wasn’t busy, not in the slightest. He partnered with Todd, the man seemingly playing babysitter while Drake got Father all to himself, excused by the claim of ‘needing to discuss something private’.

 

Still, it was dark, it was quiet, and for that, Damian was thankful. It made it harder for Todd to see how he lingered on the edge of rooftops.


End file.
